


Slipping - Jealousy

by rainbowchristy



Series: Alphabet Smut [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Daddy Kink, Drunkenness, Groping, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy
Summary: Dan can't hold his alcohol and gets a little too touchy-feely with Pj. Luckily Phil's there to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Alphabet Smut [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741912
Kudos: 9





	Slipping - Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Alcohol?

Dan sipped on his drink as he wandered out of the kitchen. The small house his friend owned was filled with people, most of whom Dan didn’t know and who didn’t know Dan. He didn’t even know why he chose to come to the party, he’d never been a social butterfly before, but he felt some kind of guilt for always saying no to Pj’s invites.

“Hey!” Dan shouted over the loud music, wrapping an arm over Pj’s shoulder.

“Hey! Having fun?” Pj replied, downing the rest of his own drink.

“Yeah, it’s great. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go somewhere a little quieter?” Dan questioned, the alcohol making him way more confident than the eighteen-year-old normally was.

“Sure,” Pj answered, leading Dan through the house. Looking back on it, Dan realised Pj must have thought he needed to get out of the crowd and, being the good friend he was, went with him.

Once they were inside Pj’s bedroom, Dan put his cup down and wrapped his arms around Pj’s neck. “You’re pretty,” he giggled, face incredibly close to Pj’s.

“Thank you, though I’m pretty sure you’re drunk. Why don’t you go find Phil? I’m sure he’d love to hear about how pretty you think he is,” Pj laughed, trying to remove Dan’s hands from him.

“No,” Dan whined. “I like you, you’re nice.”

“Dan, please, I’m not sober enough to deal with this.” Luckily, Pj didn’t have to deal with it as there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” Dan shouted, turning around and slipping his hand into Pj’s back pocket, lightly groping his butt.

“Dan, what are you doing?” Phil questioned after he saw Pj and him.

“Pj’s pretty, isn’t he?” Dan answered instead, leaning over and pressing a kiss on his cheek.

Pj just chuckled, not letting Phil answer. “Your boyfriend’s a little drunk, as you can tell.”

“Oh yes, I can see that very clearly.” Phil’s voice was suddenly deeper, making Dan shudder.

“Just, don’t get anything on the sheets, okay?” Pj laughed, stepping away from Dan despite his whine and sliding from the room. Sticking his head back through though, he said, “In fact, just, wash the sheets afterwards. Please and thank you!”

Once Pj had closed the door, Phil wandered towards it, locking it so no one would disturb them.

“What were you doing?” Phil asked, stepping into Dan’s personal space.

“Aw, Phil, you’re no fun. Pj’s way more fun than you,” he complained in answer.

Phil growled and lunged at Dan, pushing him onto the bed and attacking his lips. Phil had only had one drink before and since he was used to having alcohol more often than Dan (since he actually attended his friend’s parties), he was feeling barely any of the alcohol’s effects.

Phil’s hands trailed up Dan’s chest, slowly pushing his shirt up as they went. He broke the kiss temporarily so he could remove the shirt, ripping his own off at the same time.

Once their shirts were gone, Phil’s hands were back on Dan’s chest. He tweaked his nipple, making Dan moan into the kiss that Phil had continued. “Phil, please,” Dan whined, bucking his hips up to meet Phil’s, desperate for some friction.

“Please what?” he teased.

“Phil, touch me.”

“No, I don’t think I will. You don’t deserve it, feeling up your friend like that, and if front of your boyfriend, no less. It’s almost as if you want to be punished. It’s a shame we aren’t at home, I’d love to give you a good spanking. I guess not letting you come will do just fine though. Maybe then you’ll learn not to touch your friends in ways they don’t want to be touched.”

“Aw, come on Phil. Pj didn’t mind, he’s fun. You’re just a big meany,” Dan whined, too drunk to really be aware of what he was saying.

“Sure, whatever,” Phil agreed, pulling Dan’s pants down after unbuckling the belt that did practically nothing. He pulled down Dan’s boxers next before climbing off him and doing the same with his own clothes.

“Phil,” Dan whined as Phil climbed back on top of him and rutted his hips against Dan’s.

“No coming, Dan. Unless you want a real punishment when we get home.

“No, please no.”

“Good boy.” Phil grabbed the condom he’d had in his jeans and rolled it on. He grabbed the lube from Pj’s bedside drawer next (don’t ask how he knew it was there) and slicked up his cock. “Hands and knees,” Phil ordered.

Dan quickly obliged and Phil alined his dick between Dan’s legs. Phil was too impatient to stretch him and he didn’t actually want to hurt his boyfriend. He wasn’t a sadist, even if Dan did like a little pain in bed.

“Daddy,” Dan moaned, making Phil stop his thrust. Dan had never called him that before, always too embarrassed to even try it. Oh, Phil could now have so much fun once Dan was sober again. Dan could look forward to never hearing the end of it, even if it was a massive turn-on for Phil.

Phil fucked between his legs, the tightness not nearly the same as Dan’s hole.

It took longer than usual but Phil was eventually cumming, not coating Pj’s bedsheets due to the condom.

“Daddy, can I come please?” Dan whined, rolling back over onto his back and using his hand to pump his cock.

“Ah ah ah, no touching. This is your own fault, after all.”

“Aw, please. I won’t even look at Pj, just, please touch me.”

“When we get home,” Phil answered determinedly.

“Fine,” Dan grumbled in reply, rolling off the bed and pulling his clothes back on. Phil did the same after discarding the condom.

Dan hung by Phil’s side the rest of the night, upholding his word and not even flicking his eyes in Pj’s direction. Pj had actually come over to make sure Dan wasn’t mad at him, to which Phil left him to stutter out an answer.

By the end of the night, after some (obviously) amazing sex, Dan officially decided jealous Phil was his favourite Phil, even if he loved them all.


End file.
